villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Anna
"Go East, go West, Anna is the best!" -Charlie Anna. Charlie Anna is the main antagonist of the Hindi animated film Roadside Romeo, setting his eyes on the lovely Laila and coming into conflict with Romeo as he falls in love with her. History ''Roadside Romeo'' Early on in the film, Romeo is kicked out of his home and encounters a group of street dogs and one cat. Bringing them together, Romeo creates a salon that specializes in giving all local canines a trim in exchange for payments in bones. However, Charlie Anna's right-hand dog Chhainu comes to the salon to collect the expected hafta (protection money) from them. Incensed at this, Romeo forcefully kicks Chhainu out, which leads Romeo's friends to try meeting with Charlie Anna to plead their case. Unfortunately, Charlie Anna attempts to have them strung up by his ninja dogs, the Angels, for their lack of hafta. Using his wits, Romeo sneaks out some of Charlie Anna's collected funds to pose as hafta to set his friends free. Charlie Anna returns in the plot when he goes to the Moonlight Club and sets his eyes on Laila with the full intent of making her his. Despite the threat of bodily harm and death to anyone who tries to get close to Laila, Romeo (who has since fallen in love with her) dances and sings with her during her performance. Enraged, Charlie Anna has his Angels abduct and string up Romeo and is about to murder him when Romeo promises that he can make Laila fall for him. Eager for any opportunity to win Laila's affections, Charlie Anna permits Romeo to do so, but threatens far worse things if Romeo fails or double-crosses him. In order to throw Charlie Anna off, Romeo has his cat friend Mini disguise herself as Laila to make it appear that she quite soundly rejects Charlie Anna. However, the canine gangster is only made much angrier by this and once again threatens to kill Romeo until the dog promises a second attempt for Laila's heart. However, this plot is exposed not long after Laila, who has since developed feelings for Romeo, kisses him on the rooftops. Chhainu witnesses this moment and blabs everything, prompting a heartbroken Laila to leave Romeo. Alerted to Romeo's real intentions, Charlie Anna launches an attack against Romeo and his friends, along with Chhainu and his Angels. Charlie Anna catches Romeo in an alley and is about to murder him when the dogcatchers appear. He flees for a bit before he is surrounded by the dogcatchers. Despite the gangster's attempts on his life, Romeo moves to give Charlie Anna a chance to escape and gets captured himself. Moved that his enemy would help him escape, Charlie Anna arranges Romeo's associates to distract the dogcatchers while he moves to free Romeo. Turning over a new leaf, Charlie explains the truth of the matter to Laila and encourages her to begin a relationship with Romeo. In the last scenes of the film, Charlie Anna joins the others in a performance at the Moonlight Club. Aspects First and foremost, Charlie Anna is a formidable and egotistical character. This is demonstrated by his act of expecting everyone he comes across to kiss/lick his rings. He's also under the impression he's a lot smoother than he actually is, as evidenced by his broken sunglasses and junkyard bling. Romeo briefly takes advantage of this to convince Charlie Anna that he can win Laila's affections during the song "Cool, Cool", in order to sway Charlie Anna from harming him. Nevertheless, Charlie Anna is quite upfront about his willingness to induce bodily harm on anyone who displeases him, as seen in his frequent act of grabbing others by the throat in a strangling gesture. However, by the end, he seems to legitimately change to a more heroic position after Romeo gets captured to keep him from being imprisoned. His affections for Laila also play a large role in the movie. Despite his formidable attitude otherwise, Charlie Anna is quite sentimental and prone to crying at the thought of not obtaining her affections. When Mini pretends to be Laila to convince Charlie Anna she wants nothing to do with him, the dog goes into an uncharacteristic crying fit. Nevertheless, he ultimately pushes Laila to be with the one she loves by the film's conclusion after seeing their affections. Charlie Anna's grotesque appearance and mannerisms also draw a lot of attention in the film. A running gag features the character farting and picking at his ears. When he loses the pick to open the lock to free Romeo, he simply takes one of his ear hairs which suffices. Category:Gangsters Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Summoners Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Crime Lord Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animals